the flower boy
by sailor water
Summary: Cloud started working with Aeris at a flower shop then one day Aeris asked him if he could stay till 9 and take care of everything. Cloud agreed.and that night a man walk in who was he and why dues it seemed like cloud knew him from some wear


Author: sailor water  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of Final Fantasy VII. All rights go to SquareEnix. I only own this story so don't be mad at me okay, now lets get to the story.  
Warning: This is going to be a SephxCloud. And, yes, there's yaoi in here. Well, hope you guy's like it.

Cloud was 15 when he started working with Aeris at a flower shop. He´s been working for her for a year now, then one day that year Aeris asked him if he could stay till 9 and take care of everything. Cloud agreed.  
That night a man walked in and asked for white roses. Cloud had this weird feeling he had met this man before, but from where?

-  
Chapter 1

" Okay Cloud, remember to water all of them." she said as she went to the drawer and pulled out some keys and gave them to him. " Oh, and there are some roses on sale over there so if anyone wants some tell them about it."

" Yes ma'am." Cloud said.

" Okay, I'm off. Take care Cloud and thank you. I´ill see you tomorrow morning."

" Okay, have a good night." He smiled at her as she walked out of the store then he started on his work.

He watered all the flowers, cleaned the shop, got rid of the dead and wilted flowers and put some new ones in their place. When he was done inside, he went outside to water the potted plants and sweep off the walkway.

" Why did I agree to stay till 9 again?" Cloud tiredly asked himself as he swept the steps. Not noticing the tall man with short silver white hair and green cat like eyes wearing a long black trench coat walked up behind him until " Excuse me, do you work here" the man asked with a deep rich voice that made anyone fall to there knees for him.

Cloud immediately stopped sweeping to look at the man " Yes sir, I do. Can I help you find something?"

" Yes, I need to find some roses. Someone told me this will be the best place to get them." he smiled at Cloud

" Why don't we go inside? I have some on sale." Cloud set the the broom down and walked inside with the man on his tail and showed him the roses. The man looked at them and told him he wanted the white ones. Cloud ringed them up and said they were thirty five only to look surprised as the silver haired man handed him eighty in cash.

" Sir, this is to much." Cloud said.

The man smiled " Just say it was a tip for helping me and thank you for your service." the man took the roses and walked out of the shop leaving Cloud in shock at what the man just did. Just thin Aeris walked into the store.

"Cloud, I'm back!" Aeris said as she closed the door " Cloud did you see that guy? He was adorable; do you know who he was?" He just stood there in shock as Aeris gave him a concerned look "Cloud, are you okay?"

" Huh?" Cloud look up at her.

" Are you okay?" she ask again then looked down at the money in his hand " Cloud, where did you get that"

" That man gave it to me for the white roses he just bought."

" You mean he was just in here?" she asks with a smile on her face.

" Yes, he just left. "

" Ah, what's his name? Tell me!" Aeris screamed out and grabbed his arms.

" I don't know, he didn't say! He just told me the rest of the money was a tip."

" Ah man, he was so handsome. Oh well. Cloud, why don't you go home and I'll close up the shop. And don't forget your tip, you´ill need it this week." she said as he put the thirty five in the cash register and got his white coat with a foe fair trim on and walked out the door.

" All right Aeris, I'll see you tomorrow."

" Have a good night."

" You too." Cloud closed the door and started his way down the steps until he suddenly stopped at the last step and looked down at the white petals on the walkway.

"Who was he and why was he staring at me like that?"

Cloud continued to walk home. When he got to his apartment he closed the door and got out of his coat and hanged it on its hook by the door. Just as he walked into the next room someone knocked on the door. Cloud hurriedly walked back over to the door and opened it only to see Zack standing there.

"Hey Cloud! You going to let me in? It´s cold out here."

" Yeah." Cloud moved out of the way to let Zack in then closed the door behind him

and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Do you know how cold it is outside?" Zack said as he walk over to see what Cloud was dong "What are you cooking, it smells good."

" It's was my mom's chicken spaghetti. She made it when I was little. That is … before she and dad were killed."

"I'm sorry Cloud about your parents. I didn't´t mean to bring it up," Zack said "but didn't´t you say someone killed the man that murdered your parents?"

" Yeah, but I don't remember who. Like I said, I was only 3 when it happen." Cloud said as he poured all the ingredients together and mixed them.

"You really don't remember do you?"

Cloud put some chicken spaghetti on some plates " No, I really don't remember." Zack patted him on the back and said " Let's eat." They ate their dinner and, as per their routine, after they were done Zack went home. Cloud took a shower then went to bed and the next morning he got up and went to work.

"Hey Cloud, bring me that water bottle over there. "Aeris pointed to the spray bottle on the counter.

"Okay" Cloud walked over and picked it up. Just as he tuned to walk back the same man from last night walked into the shop and smiled at Cloud.

Aeris look up and smiled. " Good day sir, is there anything we can help you with?"

" Yes, the other day this young man picked out some roses for me and I was wondering if you had some more of them."

She smiled at him " Yes we do sir. Here, let me get Cloud over there. Cloud, could you please come here?"

Cloud walked up to her without looking at the man " Yes ma'am?"

" Would you go get the same roses you got this here good man from the other day?"

" Yes, I´all be right back." The blond said and walked over where the roses were being kept .

When he found the last of the white roses he handed her them

then went back to work again.

The man look at Aeris and asked " How long has he been working here?"

" Well, he started about 3 years ago, my mother and father too him in when he was only 3, and now he works here with me."

" he work's hard I do see." The man said as he watched Cloud work " Well I need to go, can you give this to Cloud for me?" He handed her a yellow envelope then walked out of the store.

She walked up to the blond with a smile " Cloud, that sweet man gave me this to give to you."

Cloud looked up and saw the yellow envelope in her hand. He reached up and took it from her

and looked at it " Do you know what it is?" he asked.

" No, he said to give it to you. That´s all." she said as she started working again. Cloud looked down at the envelope now in his hand when suddenly the clock rang. It was now 9 and it was time for him

to go home so he got ready and told Aeris he well see her tomorrow and left the shop. Just as he started on his way home Zack walked up to him " Hey Cloud, did you just get off work?"

" Yeah, you?"

" Yep. There was nothing for me to do down there. The others are all working on the engines for the bikes so I'm just sitting around waiting for orders. So how's your work going?"

" It's good I guess. There is this one guy that keeps coming in the store every day and buys white roses."

" Wow that's great! Maybe Aeris is getting good business now."

" I hope so." Cloud said as they started walking " I mean it's been two years now. She needs a good business."

" Me too. Hey, do you want to go out to eat? I'll pay." Zack said as they stopped in front of a rode iron gate with vines growing all over it. It looked like it was from the 1300's or so but no one knew when it was made and no one has ever tried to go and see what was beyond it. " You want to go in there, don't you?"

"I just what to know what's in there." Cloud said as he look up at the pillars with stone demons covered in vines standing guard over the gate as if to keep everyone out.

" Yeah, but the thing is no one has lived there for over 300 years."

" How do you know?" Cloud asked surprised.

" Well, my father said that my great grandfather had a journal and it said that the place was closed off when he moved here and there was no one living in it at that time but one night he said he had seen the lights on. And it was at a full moon too. All the town's people said the devil lived in that house."

" Really?"

" Yeah, but I think it's just some scared towns folk thinking something is out to get them." Zack laughed " So how dues pizza sound?"

" Sounds good to me, lets go." They walked off to get pizza but unknown to them the stone demons were not even stone, they wore real, and they were watching the two boys as they walked off.

Cloud and Zack walked into the restaurant looking around then Zack walked up to catheter.

" Hi, you know what I want."

" I always know what you want Zack" the lady put in his order " So when are you going to take me out on a date?" she asked.

" Sorry baby, but I already got someone."

She gave him a pouting face and said she tried as he walked over to where Cloud was.

The blond boy was looking at a yellow envelope as Zack sat down and asked " what's that Cloud?"

Cloud looked up startled at Zack " The man I told you about earlier, the one that comes into the shop everyday gave this to me. I don't know what is in it and why he gave this to me."

" Well why don't you open it? You´ill never know what is in it otherwise."

" Yeah" Cloud nodded looking at the envelope then he slowly opened it. Zack was patiently sitting there waiting to see what was inside it when Cloud pulled out a note and started to read it. When he was dune he smiled.

"So what did it say Cloud?" Zack asked

" It was a thank you note. "

" Is that all it said?"

" No, he wants me to come have tea with him."

" Ah, so his asking you on a date." Zack just smiled at him.

" who's asking who on a date?"

" h,O hi Tifa!" Zack said as she looked at Cloud then back at him.

" So tell me, who's going on a date?"

" Cloud here is."

" Oh who´s the lucky girl Cloud?" she asked as she sat down next to Zack,

" It's not a girl." Zack laughed

" He only asked me if I would like to come over and have tea with him. That's All."

" Oh well, that's not a date Zack."

" It sounds like one to me." Tack said to Tifa who hit him in the arm " Oww! Why did you do that?"

" Because maybe it's one of Clouds friends and there is no way Cloud would go Out with a guy."

" Okay I get it. Not a date." Zack rubbed his arm as the lady brought them Their pizza. Tifa then told them that she needs to get back to work. Zack and Cloud went back to eating their pizza and when they were finished they walked Outside and started on their way home. Zack went one way and Cloud went the Other to his home but as he turned a corner a voice called out to him.

" Cloud" He turned and looked at the man who called out to him only to see it Was the same guy that came in to the flower store and bought the white roses. The man calmly walked up to him " What are you doing out here in the middle of The night?"

" I went out for pizza."

" Did you get my letter?" the man asked with a smile.

" Yes I did and thank you for your kindness."

" Would you like to have tea with me tonight, I mean after all it is the new Year?" the man said.

" Umm, sure but can you tell me your name?"

"My apologizes Cloud, I'm Sephiroth Lineheart" He said with a smile and held Out his hand to the boy who shook it. " It's nice to meet you Sephiroth."

" You too Cloud."

" So tell me, how do you now my name?" The blond asked as they started to Walk.

" Aeris told me when I came in the store."

" She tells everyone my name that comes in the store and asks. "

" Now does she? I think she is really sweet."

" Yeah she I,s but I wish she did not tell everyone. I mean come on, why does Everyone half to know my name?"

" You´re right Cloud. Not everyone needs to know your name, but in a way It´s good and it´s bad."

" Yeah…" Cloud looked up at him with a smile on his face.

" Do you want to go out and have tea with me? I know a really good place near Here." Sephiroth asked.

" Okay." They went to the restaurant and when they got there Sephiroth, being

A gentleman, opened the door for Cloud to let him in.

Cloud just look around for a minute then walked over to a table and sat down In one of the chairs.

Sephiroth sat in the other chair then they started to talk. Cloud talked more About his parents and he told Sephiroth how his mother was killed and about The man that saved him.

" So you don't know who that man was that saved you?"

" Nope, but I'm hoping someday I´ill get to meet him." Cloud said as a smile Came to his face.

" Maybe someday you will. " Sephiroth said with a smile.

" Sephiroth, can you tell me something?"

" Sure, what do you want to know?"

Cloud looked in his eyes and asked " Why do you buy roses all the time?" Sephiroth turned his head from the boy " Well, I keep them in my living room And bed room."

" Is a white rose your favorite flower?"

" Yes it is."

Cloud looked at his cup of tea then rubbed the scar on his right hand.

" Where did you get that scar?"

The boy looked up at him " When my mother died from that man I tried to get Her out of the fire and I got burned trying to save her."

" I'm sorry Cloud. "

" No. It´s okay I'm fine with it. " He said taking a sip from his hot cup of tea htne set the cup downand said " I Loved my mom but she will be happy that I was not hurt in the fire."

" You´re right, she would be happy ." Sephiroth smiled and looked up at the Clock. As it hit twelve he look back at Cloud " Well Cloud, it's time for me To head home. I hope we do this again someday and I will see you tomorrow for My roses." He got up from his seat then bent over and gave Cloud a little kiss On the cheek then left.

Cloud just sat there in wondered why he did that when Tifa walked up " Hey Cloud, who was that?" she asked

" Huh? I´m sorry, what did you say?"

" Are you day dreaming again?"

" Sorry." Cloud then looked up " Hey, why are you here anyway?"

" I'm on a date with Zack. And what about you, who was that beautiful man that Just left here?"

" His name is Sephiroth, he comes in the shop and buys roses every day."

" Ohh, Cloud's got a boyfriend!"

" No I don't! He just had tea with me, that's all."

" Oh really?" she said a smile coming to her face..

" Hey, Cloud. I thought you went home." Zack asked as he walked up.

" Well I was, that is till Tifa stopped me."

" No I didn't. Cloud was on a date with a man!" she said.

" What? Cloud?"

" I was not on a date. It was just the man that comes in the shop to get roses Every day." Cloud said " He asked me if I would like to have tea with him, that's it. End of this talk."

" Alright. Come on Tifa, let's go. We have a table waiting for us." Zack Pulled Tifa from the chair " We´ill talk to you tomorrow Cloud" Zack smiled as

He pulled Tifa over to the other side of the shop.

" Okay, see you guys." Cloud then got up and walked out of the tea shop and Went home. But unknown to him, someone was watching him from the darkness Keeping a close eye on the boy as he walked to his apartment.

The man smiled and leaves in a cloud of black and purple dust. The one thing He leaves behind is a single with rose at the boys door.

To be continued 

okay guy's i think i fixed it lets hope it looks good


End file.
